


钢琴，婚姻和乐曲

by channlcoco



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channlcoco/pseuds/channlcoco
Summary: 总裁！Colloredo X 钢琴家！Mozart





	1. Chapter 1

这是沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特被顺带上班的第三天了，作为总裁的私人小秘书，别的秘书已经把事都做了，他只需要发发呆顺便给总裁泡泡咖啡就能领工资，似乎是一件很多人梦寐以求的轻松工作。可对于沃尔夫冈，这就是一件折磨人的差事，他应该到处溜达寻找灵感，而不是坐在电脑前看着社交网络发呆！

“叮！”一条新推送来了，“从今天开始，广受好评和欢迎的砍头体验在市中心的科洛雷多公园举行三天体验！”沃尔夫冈一下子就精神了起来，看看时间，思考了一下，决定去：反正就在隔壁公园，我肯定会体验完马上回来的！然后他悄悄的从茶水间溜走了。

这是带着莫扎特来上班的第三天，科洛雷多明显心情愉悦，把莫扎特放家里总担心他的莫扎特会到处溜达，还会冲着不知名的路人傻笑，万一喝醉了没准还会被人吃豆腐！现在，莫扎特就在自己隔壁，还会给自己送咖啡，一想到这里，大总裁感觉自己精神振奋，赶紧处理文件，准备等下班就带着莫扎特去吃他最近念叨的餐厅。

科洛雷多又一次看了看手表，离原来莫扎特应该来送咖啡的时间已经过了半个多小时，他站起来准备去看看外面，万一莫扎特睡着了是会着凉的。结果秘书办公区，本来应该坐着莫扎特的位置上是空的，科洛雷多一下子想起来莫扎特以前反抗他然后出走的日子，声音立马从春暖花开变成冰封三尺：“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特呢？他在哪里！”

秘书们都很方，大家都知道那个金发男子和总裁关系不一样，天降系总是不一样！让他负责最轻松的茶水工作，总裁也十分满意，这两天心情都是温暖如春。但之前总裁再三强调，要他们盯住他，不能让他到处乱跑，而现在，天降系不见了！他们会不会下一秒就要回家吃自己的了？！

就在大家都很紧张，感觉下一秒就要被炒鱿鱼的时候，一个阳光少年的声音出现了：“你们都在干嘛呀？快来吃蛋糕，我回来的路上遇见了康斯坦斯，她在旁边新开了蛋糕店，还送了我一个！”一听到这名字，科洛雷多牙都疼，要不是她，当初莫扎特怎么会那么果断的离家出走！“你们怎么都不说话呀！马上下班啦，我们下班前吃完它，不要告诉科洛雷多…”

“不要告诉我什么呀？”科洛雷多试图让自己看上去温和一点。

“啊，科洛雷多（声音渐小），你怎么出来了（声音加大），不是说今天很忙嘛！”

“也没有那么忙，”科洛雷多挑挑眉，“你刚刚说遇到了谁。康斯坦斯啊，难道刚巧是那个曾经姓过（咬牙切齿）莫扎特的康斯坦斯嘛？”

哪怕是情商低如沃尔夫冈·A·莫扎特都听出了一个信号：科洛雷多很生气因为他偷溜，特别生气是因为他遇到了康斯坦斯。可天才毕竟是天才，在这事上吃过好多次（各种意义上的）亏，莫扎特立刻拿出以前哄papa的招数：“啊…是啊，但我们已经分手了！真的只是偶遇！不要生气了，来一起吃蛋糕！”

科洛雷多并没有理会，他只是深深看了莫扎特一眼，然后转身回了办公室，然后重重的叹了口气站到了窗户前，他该知道沃尔夫冈的性格，让他每天坐在电脑前太难为他了，可他最不放心的事发生了，沃尔夫冈见到了他那坑爹的“前妻”！科洛雷多对于康斯坦斯·前莫扎特夫人·韦伯的不喜还是挺明显的，并不仅仅是因为沃尔夫冈和她结过婚（这条理应牢底坐穿），更主要是在那段时间里她并没有好好照顾沃尔夫冈（这条应该直接死刑）。

那是好几年前了，自从莫扎特在曼海姆遇到了康斯坦斯一家后，一直在和她断断续续的保持联系，直到后来一次他和莫扎特到了维也纳，那时候他和莫扎特还是单纯的上下级（现在已经不是了！），并且关系十分不好（明显你我本无缘，全靠我花钱）。而莫扎特在维也纳一夜成名，和他的关系更岌岌可危，这时候康斯坦斯对莫扎特的告白和爱慕表明简直就是最后一根稻草，彻底压垮了他和莫扎特。

他的莫扎特那时候被自由和莫名的好感冲昏了头脑，直接单方面宣布独立，气急之下，他也同意了（这简直就是做过最后悔的决定！）。后来听说莫扎特和韦伯小姐结婚了，他气的肝都疼（莫扎特根本不懂什么是爱情！），可是听说他又遭遇了经济上的挫折，他还是私下去看了莫扎特（感谢仁慈的上帝，否则就会永远错过了），那时候康斯坦斯已经离开了，而且莫扎特明显病了。

那时候的科洛雷多终于遵循自己的内心，二话不说把莫扎特送进了医院，强制治疗到康复，在莫扎特住院期间（不间断的探望），让他和沃尔夫冈的关系终于有所缓和，慢慢的（在私人侦探的调查下）他也了解到了莫扎特离开之后的事。

在和科洛雷多决裂之后，莫扎特长终于感受到了彻底放飞自我的快乐（他妈终于没人能管我了），他的功成名就给他带来了金钱和名声，而康斯坦斯一直的关怀则给了他最渴求的久违的温暖！于是在他得知康斯坦斯的妈妈又一次逼迫她的时候，他勇敢的站了出来，希望能保护好她，婚姻来的顺理成章，虽然他感觉和康斯坦斯的感情好像和夫妻差了点，可结婚能让康斯坦斯脱离不幸的家庭。

一开始总是快乐和美满，他成功的钢琴演奏会带来不菲的收入，再加上编曲制作，那时他住所一年的租金抵得上他父亲一年的工资，而只不过是他一年收入的五分之一。可是康斯坦斯渐渐对他开始不满，他喜欢打台球、赌钱和玩乐，还喜欢喝酒，经常夜不归宿。维也纳人总是挑剔的，再天才的演绎方式也总有听腻的时候，而他还是那个大手大脚花钱的人，于是平时只能靠教授钢琴那份微薄的收入来糊口。

而童年的舟车劳顿和成年后过度操劳，拖垮了他的身体，长期的饮酒，不定的三餐和作息，让他远比在科洛雷多身边受到精致照料的时候要瘦弱的多，而穷困让一切变得更糟糕了。又是一场成功的演绎作曲，在三鞠躬谢幕之后他甚至感觉头晕眼花差点倒在地上，而这时科洛雷多还好死不死的来后台了，难道工作人员就不知道闲杂人等（特别是某个金毛总裁）不能进来嘛！难道有钱就可以随便堵到后台吗？还有没有天理和王法了？！

在又一次拒绝了金毛大总裁的工作邀约，莫扎特直接瘫倒在了一把椅子上，感谢上帝这里有把椅子，让他还不至于太过狼狈。刚刚和科洛雷多最后又差点演化成吵架，还好他被气走了，否则自己会先一步撑不住。等稍微恢复一点气力，他摇摇晃晃的走到钢琴前，继续他没有完成的乐曲：下一个章节要更有活力，再下一个章节要更有冲击力…然后他就昏倒在了钢琴上，嗡的一声，打断了科洛雷多的步伐。


	2. Chapter 2

科洛雷多并不是一个闲来无事会关心下属的人，他一直十分重视规矩，可是有个下属却屡教不改，不可否认莫扎特的才华让他（相较于对别的下属）比较宽容，可是当他再三要求离去，科洛雷多也没有死活要他留下的必要，于是当年在这座城市，他们分道扬镳了。可是天才总是发光的，莫扎特的曲子时不时会传到他耳里，让他一如以前那样沉迷于此。

在听闻莫扎特久病缠身，他还是按耐不住来到了这座让他怀念的城市，他去听了莫扎特最新的演奏会，区区几年不见，即使隔着舞台，他也发现莫扎特不同寻常的消瘦，高强度的演奏甚至还会大喘气和流冷汗，一切都证明了莫扎特身体已经到了十分不好的程度。他皱起了眉头，他发现只要和莫扎特扯上关系，他绝对是皱眉的多，于是本着惜才，他在演出结束后来到了后台，希望莫扎特能（看在自己的身体十分不好，急需治疗的情况下）重新为自己工作。

well，well！莫扎特可能并没有那么病弱，还是挺能和自己争论的嘛！不管是什么时候，莫扎特永远学不会规矩和服从！他愤怒的离开，可是还没等他走出后台，他就听到莫扎特的休息室传来一阵重重的，彷佛什么什么东西砸到了琴键。有人在尖叫着Herr Mozart（莫扎特先生），他立刻转身飞奔回去，没忘了让人叫救护车来。

等到了医院，莫扎特进行了一系列检查，还好他并没有得什么大病，只不过是疏于照顾自己而晕了过去。看着检查报告，营养不良、三餐不规律、过度饮酒和长期熬夜是罪魁祸首，该死，他不是结婚了吗？他的那位夫人呢？难道不知道该好好照顾自己丈夫（即家中经济来源）嘛？话说回来，她人呢？在得知那位传说中的莫扎特夫人已经和莫扎特长期分居两地后，科洛雷多气的把牙都快咬碎了。

感觉莫扎特受了天大委屈的科洛雷多，立刻让人把莫扎特那间小破房退租，把东西统统拿回曾经莫扎特住过的（在自己别墅里的）房间，顺便给那架钢琴再次找了工匠调音以便莫扎特使用。在得知莫扎特的房子退租以及病重住院，莫扎特曾经借过钱的债主纷纷上门讨债，他全部还清了债务，并找人联系上了那位夫人商谈离婚事宜，他希望莫扎特醒来后能摆脱以前的所有，重新开始新生活。

至于为什么要让莫扎特重新恢复单身，如果康斯坦斯能顾家，没准会让莫扎特更有责任感，这些属于科洛雷多的理智，但科洛雷多罕见的没有听从。得知那位夫人要求面谈后，他们约在了科洛雷多公司附近的一家咖啡店，康斯坦斯在得知了自己的身份后也并没有纠缠，出乎意料的她说，结婚本来就是一个缓兵之计，莫扎特作为情人和丈夫真的是最差的。在付出了一笔抚养费后，莫扎特终于不再属于别人了。

等莫扎特身体终于恢复得差不多了，科洛雷多才在日常探望中提到了离婚，出乎意料的是，莫扎特只是再三确定了康斯坦斯在之后也能过的不错，并没有怎么追究离婚相关。在后续追问下，莫扎特说到，一开始自己迷恋的是她的姐姐，阿洛伊西娅，可她只当自己是成名的跳板，康斯坦斯则一直在安慰，当他在维也纳时期也依旧照顾自己，可她的母亲却是个恶棍，他和康斯坦斯结婚，能让结束康斯坦斯被母亲逼迫的人生。

科洛雷多这时才稍微对莫扎特有了性格方面的了解，怪不得在自己（找了人）照顾他后，对自己的态度缓和了，莫扎特就像一个孩子，你对他好，他也会用自己的好来回馈你。等莫扎特身体彻底恢复好了（医生：他真没事，别赖在床位上好吗？），他们关系终于在平心静气的沟通下迈出了巨大的一步，莫扎特变成了沃尔夫冈，科洛雷多则…依旧是科洛雷多。

出院后，沃尔夫冈住进了科洛雷多的别墅里原来自己住的房间，踏入的一瞬间让他感慨万千，一别十一年，他发现自己对这里还是怀念的，特别是那架曾经陪伴他的施坦威，他在父亲的安排下第一次去当时还是青年的科洛雷多家中演奏时，曾偷偷抱怨了琴色不如自己家的悦耳动听。当他正式为科洛雷多工作后，他发现那架琴已经被换成了这架施坦威。

这个牌子的钢琴莫扎特并不陌生，可这架琴可以说是弹过最久的。当然他从小用的都是施坦威，可他反而对眼前这架琴的感情最复杂，这架琴听见过他曾经最痛苦时期的挣扎，而他在维也纳大放异彩的曲子它也是第一个聆听者。他再次打开琴盖，摸上琴键的感觉几乎让他赞叹出声，在医院修养真的是太无聊了，落座，a小调，2/4拍，有什么比华丽热烈的土耳其进行曲更适合现在呢？

在第一个音符敲响的时候，科洛雷多正坐在书房中处理公司事务，钢琴声让他一瞬间恍惚起来，自从莫扎特离开，那架琴就再也没人弹过了，准确说，琴房就再也没人进去过了。伴着欢快的旋律，他想起了以前，莫扎特第一次到他家，那时他们都还很年少，也是演奏钢琴，不过那时候还不是如今这样自成一派，巴洛克风格的曲子让人记忆深刻。

就在科洛雷多想去和那位年轻的金发钢琴家攀谈的时候，听到了对方和父亲的聊天，其中提到了：这琴一定没有人经常演奏，声音有点刺。这时他停下了脚步，开始审视这个人，来他家演奏过的人不少，毕竟他家是还算富甲一方的家族，但说钢琴不好可是第一个。眼线扫过对方的脸，发现小莫扎特有一双明亮的蓝色眼睛，如孩子般不谙世事。

当小莫扎特正式开始为他工作，那时候他已经接手了企业，他把原来的钢琴换成了现在的略带古典风格的施坦威，别人问为什么的时候，他总会说，更好的工具才让他获得更好的服务不是吗？后面则还有他不会分享的一句，莫扎特的音乐是他听过最好的，当然得配上昂贵的钢琴。

当沃尔夫冈离开后，他让佣人把琴房锁上了，前段时间才又一次被开启，不得不承认，沃尔夫冈的音乐让这座冰冷的房子变得熠熠生辉。他起身，往琴房走去，当一曲终了，他也站到了琴房里，沃尔夫冈看见他有点局促，摸了摸鼻子说：“打扰到你了吗？一时手有点痒，我从来没这么长时间不弹琴……”

“不，我很享受那段音乐，实际上我想问我能点一首吗？

“当然可以啦！您想听什么呢？”

“不用在称呼我 您 了，Piano Sonata No. 17（第17号钢琴鸣奏曲），谢谢。”

“As you wish，Sir. （如你所愿）”

轻快且柔和的快板，就如同他现在的心情，午后温暖的阳光混合着对方身上一丝丝甜美，伴随那双一如往昔的蓝色眼睛和他身上剪裁精良的服装，一同混杂着冲击进科洛雷多心中，这一瞬间他终于发现，他希望自己能在未来也可以看到莫扎特坐在这里演奏，希望自己能成为第一个听到每一首新曲子的人，哪怕对方的金发不再耀眼，蓝眸逐渐暗淡。


	3. Chapter 3

当天晚上，科洛雷多让厨师准备了莫扎特喜欢的土豆鸡肝肉丸和煎牛舌（注）来庆祝莫扎特的完全康复，酒过三巡，莫扎特有点醉了，科洛雷多让阿尔克管家把酒撤了，大病初愈的病人不能喝太多，但还是很意外，莫扎特这几年的生活绝对日日和酒分不开，可酒量却依旧维持在原来的水平。

他隔着长桌观察着自己重新捡回的瑰宝，酒气熏红对方的脸颊的双唇，显得他的蓝眼睛更是闪亮，忽然莫扎特说：“我吃饱了，慢用。”然后缓缓站起来，有跌跌撞撞地后转往花园旁的琴房走去，然后他又一次听到了来自天堂的旋律，让他想起了那一次他举办宴会，让莫扎特作曲，对方交与琴谱的傲慢态度，让他厌恶，他一直偏好于谦虚谨慎的态度，莫扎特则是他所喜好的反面。

莫扎特安心住在自己家后，科洛雷多开始繁忙了起来，新的一财年要开始了，公司的事接连不断，虽然他接受莫扎特的傲慢与不同，可对于别的下属，他依旧是那个严苛的老板，不管是对部下还是自己。尽管每天十分忙碌，他还是抽了时间仔细问询阿尔克关于平时莫扎特的生活，是否按时吃饭，有没有准时睡觉。

等自己稍微清闲下来了，科洛雷多挑了瓶白兰地，去琴房巡视自己的黄金蓝宝石。打开门的时候莫扎特正趴在桌子上写谱，并没有抬头看谁来了，科洛雷多直接走了过去，放下杯子，开瓶倒酒，浓郁的木香夹杂着白葡萄的细腻，随着琥珀色的液体流进杯子，莫扎特闻着香味抬起了头，直接拿了一杯过来。

“我可没说这是给你的，莫扎特。”

“这里除了我还有别人吗？”莫扎特满不在乎的耸耸肩，往嘴里送了一口挚爱的白兰地，“科洛雷多，你应该学学怎么表达自己的内心，如果你当初能别和我拐弯抹角，我们就不会闹到那么僵。”

科洛雷多脸僵了一下，在经过自己和颜悦色的时间以后，莫扎特对自己明显亲近了许多，以前自己只要沉下脸色，莫扎特就会稍微收敛自己的性子假装自己很听话，现在则不一样，他已经知道自己这是虚张声势，莫名的想起康丝坦斯曾经和自己说过，如果他在你面前表现的十分孩子，这就是他的真正样子。既然决定全盘接受莫扎特的所有，他感觉这可能需要一段时间来适应莫扎特的真实。

莫扎特则早在医院里就想通了该怎么处理和前老板的关系：反正科洛雷多说会对我付出，那我只要保持原样就好，而且科洛雷多和颜悦色的样子还挺温文尔雅的！于是沃尔夫冈准许前任老板叫自己的名字，并且还准备写一点小提琴独奏送给他作为感谢这么多时间的照料，虽然很不好意思，可他还是想申明自己是个自由的音乐家，而不是专属于某一个人的。

于是在莫扎特结束了一乐章后，他一口气给自己灌了大半杯白兰地，浓郁的香气稍微放松了他的神经：“科洛雷多，很感谢你这段时间的照顾……可我还是想说，我想当一个自由作曲家……虽然你以前给我的条件也很……”

科洛雷多在听到前半句的时候重重捏住了酒杯，感觉自己就是养了只小白眼狼，照料了这么久，还是想逃走！到后面他反而放心了，不就是不想再当下属，正好我也不想在当你上司了，上下级恋情影响不好。“我没想让你变回以前那样，我说过对你我愿意付出，至于具体关于公事的条例过几天我会让律师写合约，但你必须住在这里，既然你不会照顾自己，这里的佣人可以照顾你。这不是一个要求，沃尔夫冈，治好你不是给你机会再一次把自己的身体弄垮的。”

“啊，既然你坚持……我感觉你都叫我名字了，我叫你姓氏有点奇怪，感觉我们依旧在争执。”莫扎特挠了挠自己的金色头发。

“你可以叫我的名字，沃尔夫冈，我想我们可以重新认识一下。”科洛雷多不由得有点紧张。

莫扎特歪了歪头，露出灿烂的笑容，直起身冲科洛雷多伸了出手：“沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”

科洛雷多看着在那双饱含笑意的蓝色眼睛中自己的倒影，缓缓伸出了自己的手：“希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多，很高兴认识你，沃尔夫冈。”

在和科洛雷多重新签完工作条约之前，莫扎特把前段时间写的小提琴独奏曲作为谢礼送给了科洛雷多，科洛雷多欣然收下，还说有时间会联系然后拉给它们的创作者听，沃尔夫冈则挑挑眉说：“我对于作品的演奏可是很严格的。”

“可你以前都是临开始才把谱子给演奏者。”

“.…..”沃尔夫冈低下头摸了摸鼻子和嘴唇，“那是我对那些演奏者的信赖。”

论不要脸和不讲道理，估计科洛雷多这辈子都赢不了莫扎特了。对此他也只能高高挑起眉头，选择跳过这段谈话。

在重新开始工作之后，沃尔夫冈重新拿到了薪酬，于是在一个阳光万里的下午，他出门喝酒去了。不得不说，虽然在科洛雷多的大别墅里也挺开心（你以前可不是这么感觉的），可他还是喜欢小酒吧那自由自在的风格，酒肯定是比不上家里（这都直接家里了，你们真行），但胜在有新意和总体氛围！

“嘿，沃沃（注1）！好久不见，听说你这段时间被拐到那位大总裁家里了？”老熟人酒保给沃尔夫冈上了一杯Perfect Martini（注2），摆出了这杯算我的姿势。

“好久不见！我前段时间住院呢，最近才开始出来。”沃尔夫冈喝了口酒，冰凉干爽的口感带着回甜，让他愉快的眯了眯眼，“怎么叫拐？明明是他好心照顾我。我又不是未成年，会被拐带。”

“那你可比未成年有被拐价值多了，”酒保对他挤了挤眼。“下一杯喝什么，今天怎么也得喝个痛快吧！”

“那是肯定的。”沃尔夫冈喝光了三角杯里的酒，舔了舔嘴唇，“来一杯Mojito（注3）。”

“我发现你还是偏爱Rum（注4）。”酒保转身开始调制那款大作家挚爱的清新饮料（注5）。

“嗯，没准我前世是个横行在加勒比海的海盗呢！”沃尔夫冈两眼发光，手舞足蹈，“我的船上挂着黑骷髅旗帜，我的水手各个肌肉发达，我的大副会足够冷静，而我则是船上的精神支柱。嘿，就像”

“就像加勒比海盗和星际迷航结合体，是吗？”酒保转身递上充满薄荷的杯子，“我要收回刚刚那句你比未成年有价值的话，你现在听着就像一个长不大的宅男。”

注1：Wolferl，我比较喜欢B站Das Eiserne Herz字幕翻译的沃沃，听着就可爱。

注2：完美马天尼，就是中性马天尼，兼顾了干马天尼和甜马天尼的口感。

注3：莫吉托。

注4：朗姆酒，海盗之酒。

注5：莫吉托是海明威的挚爱之一，他以前经常关顾的莫吉托酒馆就在哈瓦那 Habana，这款酒包含薄荷、柠檬和砂糖，酒精度约10%（对于酒鬼算饮料）。


	4. Chapter 4

付完钱，莫扎特摇摇晃晃的出门上了出租车，看着夜幕笼罩下的城市灯光（注），他的思绪开始摇摆不定，他想起了刚刚酒保如开玩笑一般的话语，“被拐到总裁家”，仔细想想，从送到医院一直到现在，希罗尼姆斯一直都在尽心照顾自己，至少尽心吩咐佣人照顾自己，还让他保持自由的作曲，可依旧给自己提供薪水来支配，他不由的开始思考自己值不值得这么细心的对待，平心而论，他除了会作曲外，基本没任何多余价值了，生活被谱曲占了一大半时间，剩下的空闲时间就是玩乐和游戏，可以说是很不负责任的生活方式，康斯坦斯就是因为受不了自己而离开不是吗？

可，作为曾经最讨厌自己没有规矩、不够得当处事的人却没有多说什么，虽然对方很早就说过了愿全盘接受，可当时自己并不相信，在稍微犹豫一下后，还是选择了拒绝，他坚持自己的选择直到他倒下。当他再次醒来的时候，是在医院里，高级病房和照顾他的佣人无一不显示着谁是救了他的人，他当然是感激的，可他在当了十年的自由作曲家后，他不乐意再回到原来，还好希罗尼姆斯就如他曾经说的一样，对自己百般包容和宽容，在科洛雷多的别墅里，他不再是一个下属，而是另一位主人，虽然阿尔克平时依旧会对自己的一些举动吹胡子瞪眼，可已经比原来好太多了。

这一切，都太好了，这让莫扎特反而有一种不真实感，他从来不是一个值得这么好对待的人，他会伤害一切爱他和他爱的人，不管是爸爸还是姐姐，到后来的康斯坦斯，他一次次为了艺术而辜负了周围的人，现在是希罗尼姆斯，他什么时候会开始对自己感到冒犯或者厌倦呢？为什么他要这么照顾自己？真的是因为爱自己的音乐吗？可谁不爱我的音乐呢？评论家都说我的音乐来自天堂，可天堂才能有的音乐要求全身心投入才能完成，所以，周围人的离去只是一个时间问题。那么，希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多什么时候会离开？诶，怎么我刚想着希罗尼姆斯，他就在我眼前？

科洛雷多在经历了用工作麻木自己和故意躲着对方后，终于认清了自己对于想要莫扎特永远留下的内心，当然，他想要的不仅只是目前。于是他今天特意准时下班，去挑了几瓶好酒，准备和莫扎特一起吃顿很棒的晚饭，等对方微醺的时候，他就趁机表白，如果沃尔夫冈同意，那就是完美结局，如果不同意……那就再多灌几杯。可等他回家的时候，佣人却说莫扎特先生出门了，没事，他可以等，没想到这一等就是到半夜，他刷了社交网络，发现沃尔夫冈曾经的狐朋狗友之一今天发了热门动态，照片上眉眼带着醉意对着相机笑的灿烂的莫扎特收获了大批点赞和评论。

科洛雷多看着瘫在出租车后座的人，气就不打一处来，我自己在家里准备给你一个惊喜，你倒好，一溜烟的去和狐朋狗友喝酒，还喝到后半夜才回来！甩出一张整钞，科洛雷多直接拉开后座的车门，一把把莫扎特拽了出来，然后半拉半拖的拽到客厅的沙发上，看到沃尔夫冈一脸懵逼的被甩上沙发，还不忘对自己露出灿烂的傻笑，他感觉自己的肝都要气炸了，这个小混蛋就是这么笑着面对酒吧里的每一个人，然后出酒吧上出租车的吗？感谢上帝，维也纳是个民风淳朴的城市，否则没准莫扎特就被人贩子拐卖了？

莫扎特现在十分困惑，在出租车上他感觉希罗尼姆斯好像有点生气，于是他现在坐在沙发上微笑表示自己的友好和没事，怎么对方更生气了？这和说好的剧本不一样啊？不是只要他赔几个笑脸撒撒娇装听话就可以摆平的吗？？于是沃尔夫冈抹抹脸，规规矩矩地在沙发上坐好，摆出了一副我很乖我没犯错的样子。

当佣人战战兢兢的为莫扎特送上了一杯解酒茶后，光速离开即将爆发大战的客厅。注视着莫扎特把解酒茶喝了大半，科洛雷多依旧选择不言语，被压抑气氛弄得透不过气的沃尔夫冈选择早死早超生：“希罗尼姆斯，你为什么不说话呀？”

“你知道自己错了吗？”

“我不该出门喝酒吗？……可我以为我不再是你的下属了！就算我是，喝酒是我的自由！”

“这不是你喝不喝酒的问题。”

“你的脸上明明写着都是喝酒的问题！”

“我说这不是喝酒的问题，”科洛雷多扒拉了两下自己一丝不苟的头发，“是你不会照顾自己。”

“我当然可以照顾我自己！我独自生活了十年了呐！”

“然后你把自己照顾进了医院！！”科洛雷多终于克制不住地吼了出来。

莫扎特好像被吓了一跳，但马上也挺起身板：“那也不用您担心！我对自己肯定比您更了解。”

科洛雷多听到沃尔夫冈又开始用敬语就知道对方又开始钻牛角尖了，“我不是这个意思，”用力按了按自己的额头，刚刚火气转化成了头痛，“我很担心你，沃尔夫冈。”

“您……你说，你很担心我？”

科洛雷多弯下了身子，双手搭在莫扎特稍显骨感的肩膀上，注视着那双永远闪着光的眼睛，“沃尔夫冈，下午你出门，你没有留言也没有带个佣人，在这几小时中你手机也打不通，我很担心你会不会出事，万一遇到了歹徒或者醉倒在路边都没人知道。”

“可是我以前”

“我比你以前遇到的任何一个人都担心你，”科洛雷多把手收紧了点，“都关心你，沃尔夫冈。”他忽然有点紧张，这虽然不是他理想中的场景，可“你愿意让我来照顾你吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：不知道维也纳是怎么样，但根据我对巴黎的了解，半夜没有很光明啦，可是为了艺术，请相信这是有着如东京一般绚烂霓虹灯的城市。


	5. Chapter 5

莫扎特深深的感觉那杯解酒茶被下了迷幻药，他做梦都不会梦到希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多，他曾经势不两立的雇主，会和自己告白？！这是告白吧？这仿佛上世纪的告白场景是怎么回事？？这剧本拿错了吧？科洛雷多不该大发雷霆然后说要自己守规矩否则就要赶走自己吗？？

看莫扎特想被雷劈了一样，楞在沙发上了，科洛雷多也有点慌了，开始反思自己这直球是不是太过了，毕竟没有一点征兆自己就说出口了，上帝啊，我现在该怎么办？可脑子转得快还是有优势的，只见科洛雷多强装镇定，“你不用现在回复我，沃尔夫冈，你可以慢慢思考，我只是希望你能明白我十分十分在意你。”

可这时候，莫扎特却握住了科洛雷多放在自己肩上的手，他感受到对方强装镇定的表面下的紧张，手心都是汗，“恩……希罗尼姆斯，我愿意尝试一下，虽然我也……不确定，我一直都在伤害每一个爱我的人，我......我乐意给我们一个机会，让我们试一下。”

在强装淡定的把沃尔夫冈送回房间休息后，科洛雷多脚步飘飘的走回了自己房间，干了一整杯冰水后，终于确定自己是清醒的，沃尔夫冈·A·莫扎特答应自己的表白了！！！激动不已的科洛雷多已经准备第二天给全体员工发奖金来庆祝这一刻，躺在自己柔软的大床上开始激动地思考：过不了多久，沃尔夫冈就会正式成为这里的另一位主人，隔壁的那间女主人间（注1）是时候让阿尔克去重新装饰和整理了，但果然还是要睡我这，这张床也要换一张大一点的，以后我就可以伴随着我的沃尔夫冈入眠和醒来！不知道他会喜欢男孩还是女孩，得让阿尔克去尽快去孤儿院帮我们做个领养登记，这样我们结婚就应该可以领养一个孩子了，或者我就给这条登记队列加个速（注2）…….越想越激动，干脆起床给阿尔克发email说了刚思考的所有事（阿尔克：我到底是做错了什么），顺便连婚礼策划师和房屋设计师都联系上了。

第二天，科洛雷多虽然面色略带疲倦，可精神上仿佛嗑了一打维X柠檬茶的出门去发奖金普天同庆了，而莫扎特则被告知接下来几天会有各种人陆续来拜访他，从服装设计师到花园设计师，甚至还有一个婚礼蜜月策划五人组，除了科洛雷多集团的律师代表和金融代表（注3）外，莫扎特对剩下的这些表示困惑：我只是答应了一个交往请求，我现在逃走还来不来得及？？

作为一个新时代的青年，确定了恋爱关系后，莫扎特该做的是什么呢？没错，通知家人朋友！给远方的姐姐和爸爸发了短信后（为什么不打电话？怕被爸爸念啊），莫扎特打给了自己多年的好友，准备和好友拉拉家常，顺便通知一下自己不再单身。

到了常去的咖啡店，席卡内德已经到了，穿着骚包的衣服给店里的女士们抛媚眼，莫扎特坐下照例点了自己常喝的爱尔兰咖啡和巧克力蛋糕（注4），席卡内德上下打量了一下失踪养病半年的好友：“看来你身体已经好了，怎么叫我出来有什么事？难道身体刚好就准备继续工作吗？先说好啊，上次的词作很成功，我目前没什么动力只想享受成功。”

莫扎特抿了一口咖啡，为奶油的触感眯起了眼睛：“不讨论工作就不能和我的好兄弟拉拉家常了？”精致的甜食让莫扎特心情飞扬，“我是想请你吃饭来庆祝自己彻底康复，顺便我告诉你，我和康斯坦斯离婚了，在住院期间。”

“明智的决定。”席卡内德并不喜欢任性的韦伯小姐，“可看的样子，告诉我，那个幸运儿是谁啊？哪家的姑娘俘获了我们音乐大师的心？”

“你等会就知道了，”莫扎特坏心的保留了悬念，“但那个人你也认识，我只能说。”

“还保持神秘啊，我还是不是你最好的朋友？？”席卡内德开始飞速思考，“是不是上次那个贵族小姐啊？她很崇拜你呢，你的演奏会次次不拉！还是那个女歌手，她也很喜欢你啊，听说你住院还特意来问我……”

莫扎特听到后来感觉背后一冷，绝对不能让希罗尼姆斯知道这些，于是他赶紧和席卡内德通通气：“兄弟，你看我们都做了这么久的朋友，等会吃饭的时候，你可千万别多嘴啊！算我求你了！”

席卡内德拍着胸脯连声答应，不会在莫扎特的心上人面前多嘴说莫扎特曾经的风流史。莫扎特松了一口气，忽然想起了一直被自己遗忘的阿玛蒂（Amadé），他和姐姐在一起……应该还好吧……等我确定和希罗尼姆斯在一起了，我就把你接过来！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：基本上格局设计比较复古点的大点的独立别墅都是男女主人房分开，中间会有一道门或者共用区域来区分。  
> 注2：领养是要排队的，而且是要经历很严格的资格筛选，看经济条件各方面，所以整个时间一般会比较长，但不论在哪里，有钱能使鬼推磨。  
> 注3：一般来说，大型公司的管理层，特别是总裁、CEO，他们的一举一动都会有对公司影响，恋爱结婚前肯定会有十分详细的协议（婚前协议不可少）。  
> 注4：根据资料记载，莫扎特爱吃甜食，尤其是巧克力。


	6. Chapter 6

莫扎特深深的感觉那杯解酒茶被下了迷幻药，他做梦都不会梦到希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多，他曾经势不两立的雇主，会和自己告白？！这是告白吧？这仿佛上世纪的告白场景是怎么回事？？这剧本拿错了吧？科洛雷多不该大发雷霆然后说要自己守规矩否则就要赶走自己吗？？

看莫扎特想被雷劈了一样，楞在沙发上了，科洛雷多也有点慌了，开始反思自己这直球是不是太过了，毕竟没有一点征兆自己就说出口了，上帝啊，我现在该怎么办？可脑子转得快还是有优势的，只见科洛雷多强装镇定，“你不用现在回复我，沃尔夫冈，你可以慢慢思考，我只是希望你能明白我十分十分在意你。”

可这时候，莫扎特却握住了科洛雷多放在自己肩上的手，他感受到对方强装镇定的表面下的紧张，手心都是汗，“恩……希罗尼姆斯，我愿意尝试一下，虽然我也……不确定，我一直都在伤害每一个爱我的人，我......我乐意给我们一个机会，让我们试一下。”

在强装淡定的把沃尔夫冈送回房间休息后，科洛雷多脚步飘飘的走回了自己房间，干了一整杯冰水后，终于确定自己是清醒的，沃尔夫冈·A·莫扎特答应自己的表白了！！！激动不已的科洛雷多已经准备第二天给全体员工发奖金来庆祝这一刻，躺在自己柔软的大床上开始激动地思考：过不了多久，沃尔夫冈就会正式成为这里的另一位主人，隔壁的那间女主人间（注1）是时候让阿尔克去重新装饰和整理了，但果然还是要睡我这，这张床也要换一张大一点的，以后我就可以伴随着我的沃尔夫冈入眠和醒来！不知道他会喜欢男孩还是女孩，得让阿尔克去尽快去孤儿院帮我们做个领养登记，这样我们结婚就应该可以领养一个孩子了，或者我就给这条登记队列加个速（注2）…….越想越激动，干脆起床给阿尔克发email说了刚思考的所有事（阿尔克：我到底是做错了什么），顺便连婚礼策划师和房屋设计师都联系上了。

第二天，科洛雷多虽然面色略带疲倦，可精神上仿佛嗑了一打维X柠檬茶的出门去发奖金普天同庆了，而莫扎特则被告知接下来几天会有各种人陆续来拜访他，从服装设计师到花园设计师，甚至还有一个婚礼蜜月策划五人组，除了科洛雷多集团的律师代表和金融代表（注3）外，莫扎特对剩下的这些表示困惑：我只是答应了一个交往请求，我现在逃走还来不来得及？？

作为一个新时代的青年，确定了恋爱关系后，莫扎特该做的是什么呢？没错，通知家人朋友！给远方的姐姐和爸爸发了短信后（为什么不打电话？怕被爸爸念啊），莫扎特打给了自己多年的好友，准备和好友拉拉家常，顺便通知一下自己不再单身。

到了常去的咖啡店，席卡内德已经到了，穿着骚包的衣服给店里的女士们抛媚眼，莫扎特坐下照例点了自己常喝的爱尔兰咖啡和巧克力蛋糕（注4），席卡内德上下打量了一下失踪养病半年的好友：“看来你身体已经好了，怎么叫我出来有什么事？难道身体刚好就准备继续工作吗？先说好啊，上次的词作很成功，我目前没什么动力只想享受成功。”

莫扎特抿了一口咖啡，为奶油的触感眯起了眼睛：“不讨论工作就不能和我的好兄弟拉拉家常了？”精致的甜食让莫扎特心情飞扬，“我是想请你吃饭来庆祝自己彻底康复，顺便我告诉你，我和康斯坦斯离婚了，在住院期间。”

“明智的决定。”席卡内德并不喜欢任性的韦伯小姐，“可看的样子，告诉我，那个幸运儿是谁啊？哪家的姑娘俘获了我们音乐大师的心？”

“你等会就知道了，”莫扎特坏心的保留了悬念，“但那个人你也认识，我只能说。”

“还保持神秘啊，我还是不是你最好的朋友？？”席卡内德开始飞速思考，“是不是上次那个贵族小姐啊？她很崇拜你呢，你的演奏会次次不拉！还是那个女歌手，她也很喜欢你啊，听说你住院还特意来问我……”

莫扎特听到后来感觉背后一冷，绝对不能让希罗尼姆斯知道这些，于是他赶紧和席卡内德通通气：“兄弟，你看我们都做了这么久的朋友，等会吃饭的时候，你可千万别多嘴啊！算我求你了！”

席卡内德拍着胸脯连声答应，不会在莫扎特的心上人面前多嘴说莫扎特曾经的风流史。莫扎特松了一口气，忽然想起了一直被自己遗忘的阿玛蒂（Amadé），他和姐姐在一起……应该还好吧……等我确定和希罗尼姆斯在一起了，我就把你接过来！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：基本上格局设计比较复古点的大点的独立别墅都是男女主人房分开，中间会有一道门或者共用区域来区分。  
> 注2：领养是要排队的，而且是要经历很严格的资格筛选，看经济条件各方面，所以整个时间一般会比较长，但不论在哪里，有钱能使鬼推磨。  
> 注3：一般来说，大型公司的管理层，特别是总裁、CEO，他们的一举一动都会有对公司影响，恋爱结婚前肯定会有十分详细的协议（婚前协议不可少）。  
> 注4：根据资料记载，莫扎特爱吃甜食，尤其是巧克力。


	7. Chapter 7

作为一个新时代的青年，确定了恋爱关系后，莫扎特该做的是什么呢？没错，通知家人朋友！给远方的姐姐和爸爸发了短信后（为什么不打电话？怕被爸爸念啊），莫扎特打给了自己多年的好友，准备和好友拉拉家常，顺便通知一下自己不再单身。

到了常去的咖啡店，席卡内德已经到了，穿着骚包的衣服给店里的女士们抛媚眼，莫扎特坐下照例点了自己常喝的爱尔兰咖啡和巧克力蛋糕（注1），席卡内德上下打量了一下失踪养病半年的好友：“看来你身体已经好了，怎么叫我出来有什么事？难道身体刚好就准备继续工作吗？先说好啊，上次的词作很成功，我目前没什么动力只想享受成功。”

莫扎特抿了一口咖啡，为奶油的触感眯起了眼睛：“不讨论工作就不能和我的好兄弟拉拉家常了？”精致的甜食让莫扎特心情飞扬，“我是想请你吃饭来庆祝自己彻底康复，顺便我告诉你，我和康斯坦斯离婚了，在住院期间。”

“明智的决定。”席卡内德并不喜欢任性的韦伯小姐，“可看的样子，告诉我，那个幸运儿是谁啊？哪家的姑娘俘获了我们音乐大师的心？”

“你等会就知道了，”莫扎特坏心的保留了悬念，“但那个人你也认识，我只能说。”

“还保持神秘啊，我还是不是你最好的朋友？？”席卡内德开始飞速思考，“是不是上次那个贵族小姐啊？她很崇拜你呢，你的演奏会次次不拉！还是那个女歌手，她也很喜欢你啊，听说你住院还特意来问我……”

莫扎特听到后来感觉背后一冷，绝对不能让希罗尼姆斯知道这些，于是他赶紧和席卡内德通通气：“兄弟，你看我们都做了这么久的朋友，等会吃饭的时候，你可千万别多嘴啊！算我求你了！”

席卡内德拍着胸脯连声答应，不会在莫扎特的心上人面前多嘴说莫扎特曾经的风流史。莫扎特松了一口气，忽然想起了一直被自己遗忘的阿玛蒂（Amadé），他和姐姐在一起……应该还好吧……等我确定和希罗尼姆斯在一起了，我就把你接过来！

在喝完咖啡后，席卡内德提议去公园转转消消食，以便今晚大吃一顿来坑莫扎特的钱包，而公园里正有乐队在演奏，熟悉的旋律让两人都挑了挑眉，D大调的弦乐五重奏，虽然演奏者并不是以往莫扎特合作的最顶级的那种，导致演奏有点磕磕巴巴，可有人乐意演奏自己的乐曲总让莫扎特心情开朗。对于沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特而言，没有什么比自己的音乐得到认同更开心了，但，赌博赢钱同样开心，可两种又是不同的感觉。

席卡内德用手肘轻轻推了推莫扎特，“啧啧啧，在公园听见自己的曲子被当众演奏，是不是比在剧院里满堂喝彩来的开心啊？”

“这就是支持着我走下去的动力啊，埃曼努埃尔。”莫扎特陶醉在音乐中，“这就是我们所追逐的，不是吗？”

“没错，沃尔夫冈，”席卡内德拍了拍好友的肩膀，超过15年的相识，合作无间的默契，一切都让这份友情显得不容易，“所以，听说你被前雇主救了依旧准备做一个自由音乐家，我很高兴。”

莫扎特笑了笑，这一曲正好结束，驻足的观众鼓掌致意，他也热情地送上掌声，然后用肩膀撞了撞好友，然后，大步走近乐队，围观群众认出了知名作曲家纷纷举起手机，莫扎特和每一个演奏者握了手，然后拿起了第一小提琴手的小提琴，是他的童年成名作（注2），F大调快板，演奏者轻快飞扬的心情随着乐符进入听众的内心。

虽然仅仅只是一分钟的小片段，可大家依旧送上了热情的掌声，社交网络上热门的tag也彰显了这位可爱作曲家的受人欢迎。在鞠躬致意之后，席卡内德赶紧把莫扎特拉上出租车，免得有更多的人来这里，毕竟他今晚还要让莫扎特大出血，不能让他被粉丝包围。

到了城中的知名餐厅，席卡内德搭上了莫扎特的肩膀：“诶，沃沃，这么大出血啊，我今晚可不会客气，结账别哭啊！”

莫扎特率先迈开脚步往里面走，“放心吧，我不会连一顿饭都请不起，你忘了我们那满城传唱的歌谣了？你不是还指望着它来建自己的剧院吗？”

领位的服务员看到莫扎特就示意，毕竟也是老主顾，带着两位往靠窗的绝佳位置走去，席卡内德大步向前，一边走开始一边想象对方的样子，一定是位温柔的姑娘，但我也认识，会是谁……等等，那个背影好像是个男的？！还有头金毛？席卡内德开始飞快搜索自己认识的金发男性，但都不如眼前的身影健壮，诶，这背影好像还真有点眼熟。

等走到桌边，服务员安静鞠躬离开了，莫扎特则笑着把坐着的人拉起来和自己的朋友介绍：“埃曼努埃尔，我来给你介绍我的男朋友，希罗尼姆斯·冯·科洛雷多（注3）。”那一刻席卡内德看着莫扎特前雇主，aka莫扎特（曾经）最讨厌的男人，除了世界真玄幻外，已经什么都感觉不到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：根据资料记载，莫扎特爱吃甜食，尤其是巧克力。  
> 注2：在《莫扎特传 Amadeus》里，小莫扎特蒙眼弹奏后用小提琴演奏的K.33B。  
> 注3：主教虽然全名很长，可默认名是Hieronymus von Colloredo，维基百科上也是这个名字，von，中文翻译成冯算是约定俗成。


	8. Chapter 8

魂不守舍的吃着精致的餐食，看着对面科洛雷多对着莫扎特嘘寒问暖的举动，席卡内德默默放下手中的餐刀，把手放到桌子底下狠狠掐了一把自己，ouch，好痛，这不是做梦，他们真的在一起了！！！天哪，W·A·M和H· von C在一起了！！！我发现了一个头条！！我等会一定要去社交网络曝光，我忍不住了！！天哪，全世界最不可能在一起的人在一起了！！他们不都是异性恋吗？？这年头的男人真的说弯就弯啊！！

到了甜点时间，看着科洛雷多让服务员把自己面前（明显不是为自己点的）巧克力慕斯放到莫扎特面前的时候，席卡内德深深感觉，自己需要一副墨镜，然后他偷偷举起了手机，对着莫扎特面前的两个甜食盘拍了一张，靠近照片边缘是莫扎特和科洛雷多靠近的手，配上“猜猜哪位的迷妹马上会心碎一地”。围观群众纷纷依靠着甜食和那只骨感纤细的手认出了莫扎特，对于另一只手的主人则猜测满天飞。

等莫扎特心满意足的解决两份甜品，对于网络上关于自己出柜的言论丝毫不知，而大家对于大作曲家出柜丝毫不意外，可对于出柜对象则展开了腥风血雨的言论厮杀。让我们纵观战场，目前席卡内德X莫扎特党占有大主场优势，而达彭特X莫扎特则以合作数量多而占有比重之地，但支持萨列里X莫扎特的也奋起直追，各路迷妹纷纷甩出无数的合作动向、同框和评论语句来力证自己的CP要在一起了。

席莫党以席卡内德和莫扎特互动最多，认识最久，合作虽然不是最多的，可双方默契满分，对于别的党派的“那为啥是他拍的别人和莫扎特”表示是席卡内德找了第三方来拍摄，这家餐厅他们以前就经常去！达莫的迷妹们纷纷表示放屁，我家CP才是一起去最多次的，而且他们合作最多，诗人和音乐家，多么浪漫的组合，席卡内德只会吹牛逼。萨莫党举出了双方惺惺相惜并且互相理解的图文，可惜另两家人数众多而显得沧海一粟。

这些党派撕得死去活来的时候，莫扎特自己公开了和科洛雷多的照片，照片上他们握着对方的手，科洛雷多深情注视着莫扎特而莫扎特含笑回望。顿时让CP党们纷纷沉默了五分钟，然后疯狂评论回复NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN，当年莫扎特和科洛雷多解约闹得有多大多僵硬，现在粉丝就有多不看好，毕竟十年前还说老死不相往来，现在居然在一起了，这一定是科洛雷多的阴谋。而很多吃瓜群众则纷纷表示祝福，双方颜值般配，背景上科洛雷多有大企业而莫扎特则是天才音乐家，标准的王子配王子。

这一公开不仅让莫扎特的社交网络回复刷屏，也让莫扎特的手机给被打爆，首先是达彭特打来询问是不是被逼着以身相许，再三确定是自愿之后，达彭特送上了祝福；接着是萨列里，而萨列里说的只有一句，眼光有待改善就挂了电话；再接着是爸爸的夺命连环call，一接通就是咆哮“你居然和科洛雷多在一起了，是不是他威胁你！！”，在科洛雷多的诚恳诉说和莫扎特的撒娇之下，爸爸终于暂时放心的挂电话了；最后是姐姐，姐姐先是小心询问了莫扎特的意愿后送上了祝福，还提到了阿玛蒂还是和以前一样不喜欢和外人沟通，可他在这里和自己的儿子相处也挺开心，让莫扎特放心先处理自己的事情。

放下电话的莫扎特看到坐在电脑面前的科洛雷多神色惨淡，赶忙上前关心自己的男朋友，发现是对方看自己的社交网络评论，他必须得承认，当初闹得沸沸扬扬是有点不太好，媒体都不用怎么挖掘，就可以发现自己和科洛雷多决裂的经典场景，这让自己的粉丝们十分不看好这段感情，真的，当年闹得有多僵，现在情况就有多尴尬，但还是要安慰安慰对于这方面比较新手的大总裁：“没事，过段时间，他们就会发现你的好了。我们用行动证明就好。”

而科洛雷多明显是被打击到了，一贯闪耀的金发都黯淡了，他第一次接收到这么多负面的评价，于公于私他都感觉自己还是一个很不错的人，怎么在这里，他仿佛一文不值，评论里还有人说如果莫扎特是天边的星星，那他就是地上的土，两个人除了科洛雷多有钱，经常赞助艺术以及是莫扎特（闹翻的）前雇主外，丝毫没交集啊！科洛雷多就这进行了思考，好像是没什么交集啊！NO！！我要让我的公关们把这个赶紧处理了，这些评论太扎心了！

公关部门在莫扎特爆出照片的时候就已经心脏停止，看到评论一片唱衰的时候，就很想直接跪在地上叫那些人爸爸，麻烦你们说点好听的好吗？！我们老板可是很在意这个的！！果不其然，立刻接到了紧急通知，要公关这件事，可是，你们以前真的，怎么看都是花式BE啊，要不是老板照顾了莫扎特，得到了一个机会来沟通，否则就是妥妥的攻略失败啊。

在努力大肆宣传了莫扎特和科洛雷多在住院期间的惺惺相惜和互相了解后，很多不坚定的人纷纷倒戈，可是还剩下那些纷纷谴责科洛雷多夹带恩情要挟莫扎特委身的，公关部表示，我已经经历了老板，麻烦你们秀秀恩爱吧！于是第二天科洛雷多就在自己万年不更新的社交网络上更新了一段视频，视频里科洛雷多把莫扎特圈在怀里让对方感受自己拨弦和演奏的感觉。


	9. Chapter 9

魂不守舍的吃着精致的餐食，看着对面科洛雷多对着莫扎特嘘寒问暖的举动，席卡内德默默放下手中的餐刀，把手放到桌子底下狠狠掐了一把自己，ouch，好痛，这不是做梦，他们真的在一起了！！！天哪，W·A·M和H· von C在一起了！！！我发现了一个头条！！我等会一定要去社交网络曝光，我忍不住了！！天哪，全世界最不可能在一起的人在一起了！！他们不都是异性恋吗？？这年头的男人真的说弯就弯啊！！

到了甜点时间，看着科洛雷多让服务员把自己面前（明显不是为自己点的）巧克力慕斯放到莫扎特面前的时候，席卡内德深深感觉，自己需要一副墨镜，然后他偷偷举起了手机，对着莫扎特面前的两个甜食盘拍了一张，靠近照片边缘是莫扎特和科洛雷多靠近的手，配上“猜猜哪位的迷妹马上会心碎一地”。围观群众纷纷依靠着甜食和那只骨感纤细的手认出了莫扎特，对于另一只手的主人则猜测满天飞。

等莫扎特心满意足的解决两份甜品，对于网络上关于自己出柜的言论丝毫不知，而大家对于大作曲家出柜丝毫不意外，可对于出柜对象则展开了腥风血雨的言论厮杀。让我们纵观战场，目前席卡内德X莫扎特党占有大主场优势，而达彭特X莫扎特则以合作数量多而占有比重之地，但支持萨列里X莫扎特的也奋起直追，各路迷妹纷纷甩出无数的合作动向、同框和评论语句来力证自己的CP要在一起了。

席莫党以席卡内德和莫扎特互动最多，认识最久，合作虽然不是最多的，可双方默契满分，对于别的党派的“那为啥是他拍的别人和莫扎特”表示是席卡内德找了第三方来拍摄，这家餐厅他们以前就经常去！达莫的迷妹们纷纷表示放屁，我家CP才是一起去最多次的，而且他们合作最多，诗人和音乐家，多么浪漫的组合，席卡内德只会吹牛逼。萨莫党举出了双方惺惺相惜并且互相理解的图文，可惜另两家人数众多而显得沧海一粟。

这些党派撕得死去活来的时候，莫扎特自己公开了和科洛雷多的照片，照片上他们握着对方的手，科洛雷多深情注视着莫扎特而莫扎特含笑回望。顿时让CP党们纷纷沉默了五分钟，然后疯狂评论回复NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN，当年莫扎特和科洛雷多解约闹得有多大多僵硬，现在粉丝就有多不看好，毕竟十年前还说老死不相往来，现在居然在一起了，这一定是科洛雷多的阴谋。而很多吃瓜群众则纷纷表示祝福，双方颜值般配，背景上科洛雷多有大企业而莫扎特则是天才音乐家，标准的王子配王子。

这一公开不仅让莫扎特的社交网络回复刷屏，也让莫扎特的手机给被打爆，首先是达彭特打来询问是不是被逼着以身相许，再三确定是自愿之后，达彭特送上了祝福；接着是萨列里，而萨列里说的只有一句，眼光有待改善就挂了电话；再接着是爸爸的夺命连环call，一接通就是咆哮“你居然和科洛雷多在一起了，是不是他威胁你！！”，在科洛雷多的诚恳诉说和莫扎特的撒娇之下，爸爸终于暂时放心的挂电话了；最后是姐姐，姐姐先是小心询问了莫扎特的意愿后送上了祝福，还提到了阿玛蒂还是和以前一样不喜欢和外人沟通，可他在这里和自己的儿子相处也挺开心，让莫扎特放心先处理自己的事情。

放下电话的莫扎特看到坐在电脑面前的科洛雷多神色惨淡，赶忙上前关心自己的男朋友，发现是对方看自己的社交网络评论，他必须得承认，当初闹得沸沸扬扬是有点不太好，媒体都不用怎么挖掘，就可以发现自己和科洛雷多决裂的经典场景，这让自己的粉丝们十分不看好这段感情，真的，当年闹得有多僵，现在情况就有多尴尬，但还是要安慰安慰对于这方面比较新手的大总裁：“没事，过段时间，他们就会发现你的好了。我们用行动证明就好。”

而科洛雷多明显是被打击到了，一贯闪耀的金发都黯淡了，他第一次接收到这么多负面的评价，于公于私他都感觉自己还是一个很不错的人，怎么在这里，他仿佛一文不值，评论里还有人说如果莫扎特是天边的星星，那他就是地上的土，两个人除了科洛雷多有钱，经常赞助艺术以及是莫扎特（闹翻的）前雇主外，丝毫没交集啊！科洛雷多就这进行了思考，好像是没什么交集啊！NO！！我要让我的公关们把这个赶紧处理了，这些评论太扎心了！

公关部门在莫扎特爆出照片的时候就已经心脏停止，看到评论一片唱衰的时候，就很想直接跪在地上叫那些人爸爸，麻烦你们说点好听的好吗？！我们老板可是很在意这个的！！果不其然，立刻接到了紧急通知，要公关这件事，可是，你们以前真的，怎么看都是花式BE啊，要不是老板照顾了莫扎特，得到了一个机会来沟通，否则就是妥妥的攻略失败啊。

在努力大肆宣传了莫扎特和科洛雷多在住院期间的惺惺相惜和互相了解后，很多不坚定的人纷纷倒戈，可是还剩下那些纷纷谴责科洛雷多夹带恩情要挟莫扎特委身的，公关部表示，我已经经历了老板，麻烦你们秀秀恩爱吧！于是第二天科洛雷多就在自己万年不更新的社交网络上更新了一段视频，视频里科洛雷多把莫扎特圈在怀里让对方感受自己拨弦和演奏的感觉。


	10. Chapter 10

视频一放出引起了一阵波动，吃瓜群众纷纷表示，原来大总裁也会拉小提琴，拉的还很好！这波给满分！当然还有更多的则纷纷表示，摆拍摆拍！！我家莫大师怎么会需要感受别人的拉琴感觉！！这时候（在收下了科洛雷多提供的剧院建设基金后的）席卡内德出来说明，莫扎特从小没接受过系统的小提琴教育，完全凭着听觉自学成才，而科洛雷多则是从小接受名师教导，所以有时候他们会一起讨论。

暗中观察评论走向的公关部门表示，老板，你再接再厉，希望就在前方啊！！！看到纷纷倒戈的吃瓜群众，科洛雷多感觉收到了巨大的鼓励，他都攻略了莫扎特，还怕你们吗？接着大手一挥，让阿尔克给所有员工发消息通知和莫扎特自己处于热恋中，昨天的奖金就是因为这个而发的。能进入这家公司的员工自然都是各中精英，于是自然纷纷登陆社交网络为老板和未来老板娘送上真挚的祝福，什么？你问为什么是老板娘？你看莫扎特那常年埋头作曲的瘦弱小身板，怎么想都不会是在上面的啊！

在大致解决了网络谣言后，科洛雷多准备找时间和莫扎特一起去拜访莫扎特的父亲和姐姐，莫扎特其实不太乐意，他和康斯坦斯结婚的时候，父亲都没送上祝福，更别说和科洛雷多了，父亲估计更不会乐观的祝他们永远幸福。而科洛雷多表示相信老莫扎特在认识到自己的诚意后会同意的，莫扎特对于这个观点则撇了撇嘴，是啊，你是他以前的上司，他当然会相信你啦。

而粉丝在看到莫扎特带着科洛雷多和他的下属阿尔克到萨尔茨堡，疑似见家长的新闻纷纷表示，这进展太快了，我家莫大师和上一任老婆羞羞涩涩的谈了好久恋爱，都没得到家长的祝福，怎么这人刚上任几天，就见家长了？一定是被威胁的！是人都知道沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的父亲是科洛雷多以前的下属，还是自己牵线搭桥让儿子为科洛雷多工作的，用膝盖想，都知道老莫扎特会对科洛雷多什么态度？于是大家纷纷涌入姐姐的账号下留言，让她当心弟弟被心怀不轨的大灰狼叼走，虽然已经都叼到大灰狼窝了，可是只要你们坚持不同意，莫扎特会动摇的！！

而现在莫扎特家客厅的气氛可以称得上是一触即发，莫爸爸坐在沙发上面色不善的看着对面的自己儿子和自己前上司的组合，在他收到这个消息后，他一直有种不真实感，据他对自己儿子多年的了解，虽然没任何节操可言且荤素不忌，可是平日的各种表现体现出偏好女性，而自己的前任上司，自己如果没记错，是一个典型的异性恋，现在他们居然在一起，还正式来见家长了？

列奥波尔看着自己儿子在对面沙发上一瘫还间歇性起身去拿巧克力往嘴里塞的样子，就狠狠皱起了眉，也不知道最看重规矩的科洛雷多是看上自己的小儿子哪一点？说到科洛雷多，列奥波尔看向坐在自己儿子身边，坐得端端正正的科洛雷多，啧，这整件事就是个大麻烦。

当然，列奥波尔十分欣赏科洛雷多是事实，但这是建立在他是自己上司的立场上，而现在，列奥波尔则暗自瘪嘴，虽然科洛雷多很有钱（够沃尔夫冈挥霍），虽然科洛雷多很照顾沃尔夫冈（看向桌上的某牌高档巧克力），虽然……可是，他还是不放心，自己的儿子，怎么看和科洛雷多都不是一派人，现在在荷尔蒙的作用下，脑子一热在一起了，谁知道未来呢！

看着老莫扎特那副眉头紧锁的样子，科洛雷多表面波澜不惊，可是内心已经波涛汹涌：啊啊啊啊啊，我以前在沃尔夫冈辞职的时候对老莫扎特不好，他会不会对我有意见啊？早知道我会爱上沃尔夫冈，我绝对不会这样啊！上帝啊，我该怎么办？莫扎特的姐姐好像比较温和，是不是从她下手会比较好？沃尔夫冈别在沙发上装死了，快给我点提示！！

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，在刚一进屋，给了papa和姐姐一人一个大拥抱后，只向着两位家长说了一句：“这是希罗尼姆斯·冯·科洛雷多，你们都认识，我就不多介绍了。”然后就从亲亲男朋友的下属那里掏出了自己挚爱的巧克力瘫在沙发上假装自己是空气，反正，这是希罗尼姆斯和自己papa的事，不是吗？他相信他们可以处理好的！！

在南奈尔给茶壶加了第二次水后，列奥波尔终于忍不住了，第一回合就上了大杀器：“请问，科洛雷多，我有点健忘，你今年几岁啊。”我儿子才三十六岁，你一个年过半百的没和我差几岁的（注），还想老牛吃嫩草！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：科洛雷多1732年出生，莫扎特1756年出生，莫爹1719年出生。


	11. Chapter 11

听到这问题，科洛雷多感觉脑子中有核弹爆炸，他从没感觉自己年老，不仅是因为生活条件优越，他自己本人更是十分注重健身，而明显老莫扎特不这么认为，而他能怎么办？难道脱衣服秀出腹肌胸肌来展现自己还是很年轻力壮，甚至可以扛起身边瘦弱的音乐家爬三楼吗？？

显然这个问题也超乎了莫扎特的预料，他从来没考虑过这方面，不如说只要感觉对了，他不在乎别的，为了维护自己的爱情，他直起了身子，清了清嗓子：“papa，我并不感觉……”剩下的话在老爹的眼神下自动消音了，他只能蹭蹭身边的男朋友表示自己尽力了。

“莫扎特先生，我能理解您的顾虑，”科洛雷多拍了拍沃尔夫冈的手，“我是比沃尔夫冈大不少，但不影响我准备照顾他一辈子的想法。”

“恕我直言，” 列奥波尔脸上的表情写满了：我不相信，“按一般情况来说，你可能会先离开沃尔夫冈，你又能如何来保证你说的，照顾他一辈子呢？别说还有你的公司，他是我儿子，我很了解他，他连自己都照顾不好，别说别的了。”

“我已经可以照顾自己了！”这句理所当然的被两位当事人忽略了。

“那我也直说了，我也不感觉沃尔夫冈将来会适合接手我的公司，”科洛雷多让阿尔克拿出了一份协议，“但我会为他留下足够的资产和信托基金，用以保证如果我提前离世，沃尔夫冈接下来的生活，这是我让律师起草的婚前协议。”

“希罗尼姆斯，我不需要”

莫爸爸勉为其难的翻了翻那沓纸，心中默默瘪嘴：这人家长还没见就起草了婚前协议，连死后事都想好了，想得太多，不好。“那万一你婚后发现沃尔夫冈并没有那么好呢？”

“.…..”科洛雷多对老莫扎特的这套路也是摸不着头脑，只能就事说事，“这些在这份协议里都有体现。”

接着就看到列奥波尔把那份协议扔在了茶几上，“你以为沃尔夫冈和你在一起是为了你的钱吗？”

科洛雷多感觉人生绝望，上帝啊，我该怎么才能讨好面前保护欲过度的老丈人，沃尔夫冈图我的钱当年就不会走了好吗？“不，当然不是，这只是我希望能对沃尔夫冈将来生活的一份保证。”

而善良的南奈尔在看到自己弟弟给自己使了好几个眼色后，主动为大家送上了科洛雷多拿来的下午茶点，第一回合结束。

列奥波尔其实对甜食没什么特别的好恶，一直感觉儿子的嗜甜遗传自早逝夫人的爱好，可在看到科洛雷多十分自然地把自己面前那份点心推给自己儿子还不断耳语的样子，他顿时对刚吃了两口的蛋糕失去了胃口，还隐隐感觉有点牙疼。

在小莫扎特心满意足的又一次瘫回了沙发的时候，列奥波尔放出了酝酿已久的魔法攻击：“科洛雷多，我很想知道，你喜欢我儿子的哪一点？我不是很能理解，你们忽然在一起的原因。”听到这话，莫扎特也十分期待的看向科洛雷多，他还没听到过科洛雷多对自己正面表白呢！虽然在姐姐和papa面前，感觉有点奇怪，可不影响那份期待。

而原来站在沙发后的阿尔克，在听到这问题后，默默又往后挪了一点，以自己前几天阅读了大量各种狗血小说的了解，老板这次凶多吉少，目测得负分出局，恨不能退到房子外面来避免误伤。

科洛雷多依旧维持了自己脸上的笑容，带着陈恳的语气娓娓道来：“一开始，我必须得承认，我是被沃尔夫冈的才华所吸引，他写下的曲子有着最夺目的光彩。而我必须得承认一开始和他的相处十分不愉快，这也导致了后面的事情。可是他，他的乐曲，依旧让我想念他，不是什么才华，只是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，他的不羁，他的神采飞扬，都没随着时光而淡去，反而更加清晰。”科洛雷多微微握住了身边那双写下天堂乐曲的手，“一开始我去找他的时候，我并没有清晰意识到自己的感情，我只是以为自己是单纯的惜才，可是当沃尔夫冈再一次在我家用那架钢琴弹出了音符的时候，我才发现，我一直想念的不仅仅是他，更是他在我家的时光，他的吵闹，他的脾气。那一瞬间，我明白了爱情，明白了Gatsby所说的Daisy让自己冰冷的宫殿熠熠生辉的感情，沃尔夫冈让它闪耀出前所未有的光芒，只有他，只能是他。”

看着自己儿子听到这段话的灿烂傻笑，列奥波尔感觉牙更疼了， 一向沉熟稳重的南奈尔也明显被这段话收买了，都开始默默点头了，果然在家里，只有自己才是清醒的，“所以你爱的至始至终是他的才华，”老莫扎特清了清嗓子，“而这让我不由得惊恐，如果，万一，沃尔夫冈以后不再作曲或者天赋一如往常，你会爱他依旧吗？现在因为他的惊艳才华，你能忍受他的一切，可谁也说不准沃尔夫冈的未来不是吗？请原谅我的操心，如果他只是一个平凡人，你还会爱他吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

“我不感觉这是一个问题，莫扎特先生。如果沃尔夫冈是平凡人，那我可能就没这个机会认识他不是吗？”

“那你为什么不正面回答我的问题呢？科洛雷多，我只想知道一个答案，你的答案。”

科洛雷多握紧了莫扎特的手，这就是个陷阱，可他面前的选择除了跳下去还是跳下去。“我猜想，我不会。”然后紧紧攥住沃尔夫冈想抽出的手，“这并不是一个既定的问题不是吗？莫扎特先生，沃尔夫冈的才华是他不可分割的一部分，就像我的背景一样，如果我是个穷小子，我会有机会认识天才音乐家吗？如果我今天一无所有，您会不会同意让沃尔夫冈和我走？沃尔夫冈不仅仅只是才华的载体，他所有的好与不好都是他作为沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特这个人而存在的。我必须得承认，他的才华给了我一个机会，让我有兴趣去了解沃尔夫冈，可是我能向您和上帝保证，我爱的是沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特这个人。”

“希罗尼姆斯，我”

“嘘，让我先说完，”科洛雷多揽住了音乐家瘦弱的肩膀，“我曾对沃尔夫冈说过，我会全盘接受他的一切，现在我也能这样对您说，我并不想改变他，莫扎特先生，我们都不喜欢他的很多小爱好，可它们就像他的才华一样构成了他。因为这就是他，真正的他，我愿意接受他的所有的好与不好。”

老莫扎特在心里勉勉强强给了这一轮对方一个及格分，但还没完，“你的家人又是什么看法呢？据我所知，你并没有把沃尔夫冈介绍给你家里不是吗？”

“我的决定没人能改变，哪怕是我的父母也很难能左右我的决定，”科洛雷多暗自松了口气，看来这轮算过了，“现在是我在当家作主，他们接不接受都无法改变这一既定事实。我有信心和实力来守护我们未来的生活。”

在得到了莫爸爸勉勉强强的首肯后，科洛雷多激动不已，可自己不能表现出来，但是，带着阿尔克不就是为了这一刻吗！！于是在带着莫爸爸和莫姐姐一起出门吃饭的时候，科洛雷多赶紧给阿尔克甩了几个眼神，赶紧拍点什么相谈甚欢、好事将近这类的照片发给各路小报，先给自家的音乐家盖上戳再说。

作为执行能力满分的下属，都不需要一顿饭的功夫，网路上就被这则消息淹没了，在大部分的网友都纷纷送上了祝福的时候，各路粉丝们纷纷表示希望破灭，果然莫爹也没坚守住阵地，不是我们不努力，而是敌方太强大！

维也纳的天空一蓝如洗，仿佛是为了上帝宠儿的婚礼而特意准备了天堂般的蓝色做铺垫，阳光透过玫瑰窗照亮了华丽的巴洛克装饰，头发已经花白的神父正在祭坛处耐心等待着新人的到来，很快，正门被打开，两位新人携手而来，看到穿着深色的科洛雷多和白色的莫扎特，神父不由得感叹，上天真的是厚爱眼前的宠儿，三十多岁的莫扎特一如二十多岁的朝气，而他身边的先生……恩，看着就十分成熟稳重。

莫扎特穿着纯白色的西装，佩戴着最衬自己眼睛的蓝绿色领带，当然不能忘了点缀着深绿的口袋手帕，他一直偏好浅色和精致装饰，婚礼虽然（绝）大部分都是科洛雷多的下属为他们准备的，可对于礼服则是亲自过问，只在细节和颜色上略有不同的款式，白色和黑色、蓝绿和深绿、香槟和黄金、单排扣和双排扣，一切的细节让它们有着既然不同的气质，但却又如此相似。

他们现在站在神父面前，伴随着略带肃穆的四重奏，毫无疑问是莫扎特的曲子，郑重的许下“Till death do us apart（注1）”的誓言，然后为对方戴上婚姻的“枷锁”——科洛雷多精心挑选的婚戒，简单的Eternity Bands（注2），精心挑选的宝石和金属，沃尔夫冈的是祖母绿配上偏深色调的黄金戒圈，自己的则是帕拉伊巴碧玺（注3）配上色调偏浅的黄金戒圈，暗示配偶瞳色和发色的象征，多么完美。

当神父含笑对着科洛雷多说“现在您可以亲吻您的丈夫了”的时候，科洛雷多感觉自己有点恍惚，沃尔夫冈从此以后将是自己的丈夫，他们会一起经历未来直至死亡的那一刻，他看向沃尔夫冈那双一如十多年前初见的眼眸，然后慢慢亲吻了对方，作为成年人，他们当然做过更出格的事，可这一刻，这个亲吻的意义完全不同。

“沃尔夫冈，”一吻结束，科洛雷多用鼻尖抵住了对方的鼻尖，“我无时无刻不在感激上帝让我遇见你，认识你，爱上你。”

“希罗尼姆斯，”小莫扎特笑的见牙不见眼，“谢谢你爱上我，我也要对你说，”他拉起了对方略微出汗的双手，“You complete me.”

在场的宾客用欢呼为这对幸福的新人送上祝福，小莫扎特挽着自己新鲜出炉的丈夫往教堂外走，一边走一边新奇的转动自己左手无名指上的婚戒，说不感动是假的，科洛雷多平时有多忙以前也略知一二，现在更是清楚，特别是为了能和自己可以去度蜜月，这段时间对方更加繁忙，可还是去亲自挑选了戒指。

在换了一套衣服正式以沃尔夫冈·新科洛雷多家族成员·莫扎特这个身份去社交还是让莫扎特感觉有点新奇，虽然在场的都是十分熟悉的好友，可他和希罗尼姆斯社交圈之广泛，到场的可是涵盖了从商政到艺术的金字塔顶端。进入自助宴会的时候，他听到了Voi che sapete（注4），很适合现在不是吗？只不过他已经看到了幸福在向他招手示意，他含笑走向对方，他们终于在寻寻觅觅中找到自我，也找到了对方。

科洛雷多揽过莫扎特的肩膀，正式介绍道：“各位，请让我为大家介绍，这是莫扎特，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，我的人生伴侣。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：直至死亡使我们分离。  
> 注2：直译：永恒戒？（没找到官方译名）这是一种镶嵌方式，用同样切工、同样大小、同样颜色的宝石镶嵌成完整一圈，目前市面上用祖母绿型的多。  
> 注3：感谢主职珠宝玩家，兼职（）分析师的朋友提供的对戒和宝石创意灵感，这种碧玺真的就是Oedo眼睛在阳光下的颜色。  
> 注4：全名《你们可知道什么是爱情》，选自《费加罗的婚礼》。


	13. 番外

婚后的生活科洛雷多很满意，总体平静祥和，虽然莫扎特时不时会有点异想天开，可总体上和谐完美！这天，在早餐时，科洛雷多提出了关于孩子这件事，在婚前他以前让阿尔克去孤儿院物色了，现在生活进入了平静阶段，他感觉是时候提起这事。而莫扎特听到了关于领养一个孩子这件事，默默放下了手里的刀叉，很郑重的看向了科洛雷多说：“希罗尼姆斯，关于这件事，我其实有件事想和你说。”

“你说，沃尔夫冈。”

“你先保证你不会生气！”

“好，我保证。”

“我有一个儿子，叫阿玛蒂，现在寄养在，希罗尼姆斯，不是你想的那样！你冷静一下！！”

“你最好赶紧给我一个解释！”为什么莫扎特会有个孩子？

“其实是我捡到的，那时候康斯坦斯也走了，我就一个人，于是我就开始抚养他。”

科洛雷多想的更多，“你没给他办领养手续。”这不是疑问句。

“他还小，而且那时候我也自顾不暇……”

“.…..”

“要不我们改天去看看他吧！他还没见过你呢！！你一定会喜欢他的！”莫扎特对野生的儿子十分有自信，完全忘了对方并不喜欢交际。

过了几天，科洛雷多和莫扎特来到了莫扎特姐姐位于乡村的别墅，环境确实优美怡人，可现在两人都很紧张，科洛雷多一直没想好该用什么态度来面对这个“儿子”，而莫扎特则是：这么久没见阿玛蒂了，他还认识我吗？？他不认识我我就不给他吃巧克力了！

莫姐姐贴心的让新晋父亲和不称职父亲单独与阿玛蒂相处，让科洛雷多出乎意料，一位学龄前的小孩子，居然没有玩那些什么小玩具，而是在一叠纸上拿着笔写写涂涂，凑近一看，居然还是乐谱，还没细看，小朋友好像察觉有人来了，抬起头看了过来……这真的不是沃尔夫冈的私生子吗？？？长得这么像！！！还都会作曲？？

莫扎特则拿着巧克力迎着阿玛蒂嫌弃的眼神大步走近，“我来接你啦！你有没有想我呀！阿玛蒂！！我还给你带了你最喜欢的巧克力！”然后径自坐到了对方身边，拆开了盒子，往嘴里塞了一颗，“真的是太棒了！你也尝尝！我知道你喜欢的！你在写什么？我看看。”

接着科洛雷多围观到了这对伪·父子之间独特的相处，言语并不是关键，他们的相处通过音乐来交流，他们坐在一起在谱子上涂涂写写，然后沃尔夫冈会弹一段，那位小朋友会立刻接上，令人惊叹，怪不得当年沃尔夫冈自己的事一团糟还会收留这个孩子，可能对于那时的沃尔夫冈来说，和这个孩子交流是唯一的宽慰。

在一曲完成，莫扎特往阿玛蒂嘴里塞了一颗巧克力，示意科洛雷多上前，“阿玛蒂，这是希罗尼姆斯·冯·科洛雷多，别看他很严肃，其实可温柔了！之前我身体不好都是他在照顾我的！不久前我们结婚啦！现在他是我的丈夫了，就是你的…”莫扎特和阿玛蒂一起看向了科洛雷多，“你的妈妈！”

科洛雷多感觉自己脸上的笑有点挂不住，妈妈？？什么？？于是他赶紧半蹲，准备维护自己作为一家之主的尊严，“我不感觉我能胜任目前这个角色，可我相信我会是一位很棒的父亲，沃菲说你叫他Dad，那你可以叫我Father。我可以叫你阿玛蒂吗？”然后他屏息以待对方的同意，他可不希望在第一次见面的时候就弄得很僵，而过了大概半分钟，他看见了那颗棕色的脑袋点了点头，才松了一口。

接下来的活动就十分老套了，科洛雷多和莫扎特一起带着阿玛蒂出门去吃饭然后买买买，在餐桌上科洛雷多观察到阿玛蒂对于甜食的偏爱和莫扎特相似，但对于食物的口味反而更偏向自己？，在主菜的时候阿玛蒂对于自己餐盘里的鹿肉明显更好奇，在经过投喂之后终于对科洛雷多开口说了第一句话，“味道很好，谢谢”。

而在接下来的为小朋友买东西环节，科洛雷多再次和这位野生的儿子拉近了一大步距离，沃尔夫冈的着装风格明显没得到另外两位的欣赏，阿玛蒂明显更给科洛雷多挑选的衣服面子，而莫扎特感觉小朋友就该穿的可爱点的观点明显没得到支持，但…玩具柜台的兔子真可爱啊，买几个吧，阿玛蒂不玩，我可以玩啊！

在结账的时候，科洛雷多拿着（被沃尔夫冈硬塞的）兔子玩偶问阿玛蒂是否愿意搬过来和他们住在一起？“一个有你，dad和father的家。我们家的钢琴可是十分好的，而且琴房很大，还有一个大花园。如果你喜欢，可以……”

“不会因为各种原因再把我寄养在别的地方了吗？”明显阿玛蒂对于被莫扎特因为身体和经济原因被寄养在姐姐家很在意。

“再也不会了！”莫扎特赶紧抱住了世上的另一个自己，一个孩子的忽然出现，虽然带来了不少麻烦，可依旧是恩赐，阿玛蒂总让他想起自己的童年，于是他为这个孩子用自己的中间名起名。“我们终于可以只做自己喜欢的事情啦！”

“那好吧。”

早慧的孩子已经发现了这两位大人中谁才是在关系中占上风的，虽然表面上年长的那位处处让着自己捡来的爸爸，可明显对方在很多时候才是更有权威的那一个。于是在回程路上，莫扎特抱着刚买的长毛兔子睡着了之后，阿玛蒂拉了拉另一位大人的衣角，“我…我有点事，想说。”

科洛雷多闻言放下了手里看到一半的文件，什么事都没有野生的儿子重要，虽然刚刚已经办好领养手续了，可科洛雷多依旧没能很好的融入父亲这角色，一切都太突然了，“什么事呀？”

“我能不能要一把小提琴？”阿玛蒂似乎有点犹豫，虽然眼前这位不久前走马上任成了自己的监护人，可还是陌生的，“我自己的小提琴。”

科洛雷多拍拍阿玛蒂的肩，“当然可以。我有一把很棒的小提琴，你Dad也有一把，你当然也会有一把很不错小提琴！或许你还需要一个称职的小提琴老师，你Dad虽然一直称赞你的天赋就像他一样无师自通，可我感觉系统学习也很重要。”

阿玛蒂随意点点头，尽管他不认为有必要，可是先看看情况也没坏处。

科洛雷多看着阿玛蒂和莫扎特如出一辙的随意点头法，感觉真不愧是莫扎特捡的儿子，连这敷衍的态度都一样。“你有没有想过去哪所学校读书呀？”科洛雷多感觉自己需要肩负起教育重任，怎么想那边抱着兔子的作曲家都不太会关心教育问题。

阿玛蒂听到这问题，小脸就不太开心，“我不喜欢上学。”

“发生了什么吗？”在孩子疑似受委屈后，科洛雷多瞬间进入了父亲的角色。

“……”而阿玛蒂则绷紧了小脸拒绝回答。

但科洛雷多完全可以想象，莫扎特当年都曾被一些作曲家的小圈子被排挤，更别说是不善于伪装的孩子，天真很多时候能做出最伤人的举动，刻意排挤和孤立总是一样的，“我保证不会再有这些事了，我们选一所有音乐的，怎么样？我们可以找时间去参观一下，一些学校还有管弦乐队，你可以参加，虽然别的孩子不像你这么聪明，但我相信他们一定很友善的。”

“真的吗？”

“是的，我保证！”科洛雷多摆出了人畜无害的笑脸，心想的却是，我会提醒他们父母们的，还有那些老师们，肯定是完全友善的。

“那好吧，”阿玛蒂被说服了，“别忘了我的小提琴，父亲。”

科洛雷多拍了拍阿玛蒂的背，其实父亲这个角色并没有自己想的那么难，特别是这孩子十分讨人喜欢，他相信他会和阿玛蒂相处愉快的，就像他和沃尔夫冈一样，虽然自己还是比较想要一个女儿，不如等过几年再去领养一个吧？

当然，在几年后，科洛雷多不管莫扎特的反对，把阿玛蒂送进了英国寄宿制学校，就是后话了。现在就让科洛雷多先生享受一下当父亲的自豪感吧。


End file.
